ULTRAMAN TREND
The story of Ultraman Trend's battle against Kitonium Saltfox. __TOC__ =Characters= *Ultraman Trope *Ultraman Trend *Ultraman Fury *Ultraman Ultimate *Kitonium Saltfox *Ultraman Jordan *Plasma Ultraman *Ultraman Geed Warrior *Firstmons *Velvet Snake *Kitten Solder army =Story= EPISODE 1 Part 1 "Are you sure Trope is supposed to be here?" said a dark silhouette of a humanoid figure to his companion. There were 4 of them, and they were in a spaceship somehwere outside of Earth's atmosphere. "I got this intel from a reliable source. It's our best lead...urk.." the being was in some sort of pain. "Looks like that new body of yours needs some getting used to." "Screw that! I am going to beat Trope no matter what it takes! HE BROUGHT IT ON HIMSELF WHEN HE INSULTED US!!!" "Don't be foolish, you can hardly move in your current state...besides, I've already begun the invasion. This ought to lure him out..." Part 2 A large something burrowed its way oit of the ground. It was a large generic reptilian raptorised thing. A "Firstmons". It rampaged through the city and smashed down many buildings, bringing chaos with it. Many died and many more were wounded. The survivors escaped and evacuated with the help of the military, who were about to send in a task force to get rid of it. Tanks, helicopters, jets and all sorts of weapons were called in to tke it down. Earth's forces had never before seen a threat like this. Despite their efforts, the military couldn't even scratch it. They even managed to lose it among the buildings a few times. Part 3 John Doe sat on a patch of grass, alone. He though to himself "Man...if I had the power, I would be able to do something!" Suddenly, a thing appeared in front of him. "Hey, son!" said Ultraman Trope. "Huh?" "Use this device to transform!" A bracelet thing suddenly appeared on John's wrist. "Allllright!" He raised it up and he changed into Ultraman Trend. "I am Trend! Son of Trope! And my every action is justified!" Everyone who saw Trend was awed, and the military thought he was another target until Trend kicked Firstmons in the face as it roared. Part 4 Firstmons was staggered, so Trend pinned it down and punched it repeatedly until he himself was shot by an energy ball from the beast's mouth. Firstmons snapped its jaws on Trend's arm, so he used the other to smack its neck with a firm chop that loosened its grip on him. Trend then picked it up by the tail and flung it onto some debris and then launched his Trendium Beam and exploded it. Well wasn't that anticlimatic. Trend then flew away to who knows where. An image of Trope appeared beside him. "Wow! Not bad for a first fight!" "Thanks, dad." Part 5 "WHO SAID YOU COULD USE MY FIRSTMONS?! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M PROTECTIVE OF MY STUFF!!! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR PERMISSION. NOW PAY ME BACK." said one of the 4 figures. "Yeesh, relax...at least Trope appeared...kind of." "That's NOT TROPE!!!!!!!!" "The resemblance is strong though...would that one be...his son?" "Whatever! I'll wreck him and then steal his spotlight..." "I'm only letting you fight him because I have to stay in this damn recovery station...I WILL DEFEAT TROPE!" Episode 2 Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Fan Specials Category:Work in Progress